When attempting to obtain services from a service establishment that allows customers to obtain services without a reservation/appointment (e.g., a restaurant, a hair dresser, a mechanic), a potential customer can be informed that a significant waiting period will be required before the customer can receive the desired services. If the customer wishes to wait to obtain the services, the customer then adds his/her name to a waiting list and determines what to do during the waiting period.
Some establishments provide basic wireless devices that notify a customer that the desired services are available. However, these wireless devices suffer from multiple disadvantages. For example, these wireless devices are single purpose and are typically large with limited range. That is, a customer is required stay within a close proximity of the establishment and carry a large wireless device. This can have a detrimental effect on a customer's experience with the establishment.